


violet love

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Miss Pauling is a big ol' lesbian!!!, Other, pyro is a nb lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: miss pauling finally gets s'more days off and makes s'mores with some of the mercs. unexpectedly, pyro reveals something to her.





	violet love

**Author's Note:**

> time for a little bit of controversy

It took a lot of convincing, but Miss Pauling was finally granted more than one day off a year. And what better way to spend one of her extra days than with her favorite group of rowdy mercenaries?

They held a small celebration for her, many of them glad to have an excuse to pop open some champagne. Pyro even baked a cake, icing it with light purple frosting. It was quickly devoured and gone just as soon as it came.

Miss Pauling spent most of the day just hanging around and exploring the base. She didn’t get the chance to visit often; she was always busy either being attached to the Administrator's side or doing tasks for her.

She took comfort in playing with Medic’s doves that took a liking to her instantly. She closed her eyes and held one of them to her cheek, focusing on the feeling of soft feathers against her skin and the sound of its gentle cooes.

After she’d sufficiently loved each and every bird, she wandered back out to the kitchen.

“Aye, Miss Pauling!” Demoman called out, looking back at her from where he was rifling through the fridge. “Me, Soldier, Engie, an’ Pyro are about to have a bonfire. Ye wanna join?”

“Oh! Sure! You, uh… need any help carrying all that?” 

Demo had gathered several bottles of beer into his arms, a few of them threatening to slip out and crash to the ground.

“Nae. Jus’ get some juice for Pyro and whatever else ye want. Soldier’s got the snacks. I’ll see ye outside.”

He lumbered out the door, leaving her to pick out her own snacks; there was no way she was accepting anything from Soldier.

Juice, beer, and pretzels in hand, she headed out. The sound of Engineer’s guitar reached her ears as soon as she stepped outside. She sighed in content, stopping to breathe in the fresh air before finding the others. 

Engie was seated and playing a sweet melody, Demo and Soldier were wrestling in the dirt, and Pyro was setting up the fire. They carefully stocked the pit with wood and a starter before setting the pile ablaze. They were so engrossed in their work that they hadn’t noticed Miss Pauling, and when they looked up, they hollered and rushed to give her a hug. She chuckled as they wrapped their arms around her, picking her up and spinning around before gently setting her back down.

“Hey, buddy!” She gave them a light squeeze and pat on the back. “I brought you some juice. You can have some of these pretzels, too, if you want ‘em.”

They squealed in delight, bouncing up and down before accepting the juice boxes and sitting back in the grass, dangerously close to the fire pit. They didn’t seem to mind.

“Psst. Miss P.”

Miss Pauling turned around and saw Engineer gesturing for her to come closer.

“I see you got the same idea,” he murmured, eyeing the pretzels. “I love Soldier and all, but I don’t trust his choice in food either. I brought some stuff for s’mores if you’d like any.”

“Are you serious?!” Her eyes widened. “I  _ love _ s’mores! I haven’t had one in forever!”

Engie grinned, nodding towards his toolbox. “It’s all in there. Skewers, graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate. Go to town.” She didn’t hesitate, not even for a second.

Once Pyro caught wind of what was happening, their excitement was uncontainable. They sat next to Miss Pauling and roasted marshmallows with her, buzzing with energy. On the other hand, when Soldier found out, he grumbled about it being “hippy food”, and went on to take a bite of his sandwich. The bread was stale and the meat was most likely expired. Demo was pretty neutral about it; he opted to eat marshmallows straight from the bag as he lounged in his chair. Miss Pauling assembled several s’mores before settling into her seat beside Soldier to enjoy her treats. 

She hummed to herself as she cracked open her beer, clinking her bottle together with Engie’s and taking a sip. And, the moment she’d been waiting for… She took the first bite of her s’more, groaning with delight as the almost nostalgic taste filled her mouth. It was the little things.

While she was enjoying her snack, Demo and Soldier started play-fighting again. While still seated. One thing led to another, and Demo shoved him, causing him to sway backwards into Miss Pauling, and spill his drink on her.

“Wh— Soldier!” she cried, quickly standing up before more damage could be done. “Ugh, this is a good shirt!”

“Oh, hell.” He sheepishly tipped his helmet to cover more of his face. “I’m sorry, Miss Pauling—”

“Hudda huh!” Barely having time to process what was happening, Miss Pauling was taken by the hand and pulled back into the base. Pyro had abandoned their beloved s’mores in favor of helping her. The two arrived in the kitchen, and Pyro splashed cold water on a paper towel before holding it to the wet spot on her chest, mumbling to themself as they did.

She sighed as they dried her off. “Thanks, Pyro. I owe you one.” She added with a grumble, “And I think Soldier owes  _ me _ one.”

“Huh phmbmph.”  _ No problem.  _ They stepped back after their work was done, nervously wringing their hands together and gazing at the floor. Miss Pauling raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

They glanced at her for a moment before looking away again. They pulled at their gloves.

“Mm wmmhm hudda mmphmm..”  _ I wanna show you something. _

“Oh?” She pushed her glasses up, straightening her posture. “Of course! What is it, buddy?”

“Mmph..” They took her by the hand again and began leading her down the hall, eventually arriving at their room. Her curiosity was piqued as they stepped inside; she looked around the room, trying to take it all in. She had seen the merc’s quarters while they were blank canvases, but never personalized. Pyro’s room was a true reflection of them; it was soft and inviting, colorful blankets and pillows decorating their neatly made bed, with Balloonicorn as the centerpiece. As expected, there were dozens of candles, with several matches and lighters strewn about. She couldn’t help but smile as she noticed a coloring book on their desk accompanied by a box of crayons. The book was opened to a half-finished page of a cat, which they had begun coloring purple.

She was still looking around when Pyro moved Balloonicorn to the side and sat her on the edge of the bed. They had an assortment of perfumes and lotions on their end table, along with some lollipops from Medic’s office. Pyro cleared their throat, and Miss Pauling snapped to attention.

“Oh!— Sorry, go on. What’s up?”

They fidgeted with their hands again, mumbling incoherently as they picked a strand of hair off their sleeve.

“Is something wrong? You can show me, buddy.”

They took a deep breath, and in one swift, unexpected motion, reached up and pulled their mask off.

Miss Pauling was floored, to say the least.

Dark, curly hair cascaded just past their ears. Freckles dotted their light brown skin, as well as several scars and burns. Their deep brown eyes shifted nervously from left to right, not meeting Miss Pauling’s entranced blue ones. They idly scratched at the leathery patch of burnt skin on the side of their face.

“You’re, uh..” Her voice caught in her throat. Her heart was skipping several beats. “You’re a girl?”

“Um…” Their voice was low and timid, a bit gravelly from years of wear and tear. “I.. I don’t know. I’m not a boy, though.”

She took a minute to process this. “So you’re.. er, neither?”

“I guess..” They hid behind their hair. “I mean.. I don’t feel exactly like a girl. But I connect with, umm, femininity more..”

She nodded. She didn’t understand completely, but she supported them. “You’re really pretty,” she blurted out, and now it was her turn to hide. “If — If you don’t mind me saying that, I mean.”

They blushed, giggling softly and looking away. “You think so? W-Well, I think you’re really pretty, too.” Miss Pauling grinned, covering her mouth with her hand and making an ‘oh, you’ gesture with the other.

“Um..” Pyro cleared their throat, absentmindedly picking at their blanket. “I wanted to ask..”

“Hm?”

“Do you wanna go on a date?” The words came out so quickly, she couldn’t even register what they were at first. “With me, I mean. Uh.. I don’t know what else I would mean. That was dumb. Sorry. I’m just really nervou—”

Their breath hitched as Miss Pauling took their hand in hers, and they made eye contact. Her warm, reassuring gaze helped calm them down.

“I’d love to,” she murmured, scooting a bit closer to them. Their cheeks couldn’t possibly get any hotter. “You’re adorable.”

They squealed with glee, anxieties washing away as they pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned the gesture, squeezing them back with as much force as she could muster. They let out a surprised  _ ooh! _ as their back popped, and she laughed into their chest. They fell back onto the bed, fluffy blankets tickling her bare skin.

“Should we go back outside?” Pyro mumbled, face heating up again as Miss Pauling took off her glasses and snuggled up against them.

“Nah, I’m comfortable.”

“..Me too.”

“Wanna have a slumber party tonight and our date tomorrow?”

“A slumber party?!” they practically shrieked, nearly suffocating her in another embrace. “Yes yes yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> heres a doodle of my unmasked pyro again: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/479684283254964229/512043898382843904/1542151137615.png  
> same as the one in my texas toast tale but this time theyre a lesbean


End file.
